We Belong Together
by Sadistic One
Summary: "If it wasn't for his stupid girlfriend, everything would be okay and just maybe we might have been together from the first time I saw him" Hinata said as tears ran down her cheeks. "No... that isn't right" she said wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks. Not everything is what they seem or appear to be. Read the story and see all lies and twist unfold... -
1. Meeting Hinata

**I know I have a lot of work to do, because I don't upload as often, but I just keep getting some ideas. **

**Summary:**

**If it wasn't for that boring day, I would have never met him. If it wasn't for me popping the chain off of my bike, I would have never kissed him. Maybe we would be together from the very start if he didn't have a girlfriend.**

_**1 Month Later**_

"_So where are we going nii-san?" a girl with two frenzy pony tail asked._

"_Yeah retard!" said a boy with black hair said as he kicked the front seat in which 'nii-san' was sitting in._

_The boy in the front twitched his eye brow. "I thought we were going home!" he shouted at the noisy people in the back of the car. "We've been out all damn day… and I'm tired and I want to go and rest" he said as calmly as he could._

"_Well we'll just go out tomorrow" a pink hair girl name Sakura said as she rested her head on the black hair boy, Sasuke, shoulder._

_The blonde boy in front, Naruto, nodded his head as he press down the breaks. As he was waiting he stared at the girl with lovely black shoulder length hair on the passenger seat. He stared at her lustfully. Hinata, the girl with short hair, felt as if somebody was watching her. She lifted up her head from the game she was losing terribly at and stared into deep lustful eyes. She smiled at the boy. Naruto took his wheel off of the steering wheel and touch the iPod that was in Hinata's hand. He cut up the fruits and missed all the bombs and the fruits from dropping. Hinata stared at the screen and she looked up at Naruto. _

"_So that's how you play this" she said._

_Naruto stared at her and laughed. The people who were in the back of the car (Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, along with Naruko) stared in the front. _

"_Seriously Hinata, you've never played that. I think common sense would have tell me don't hit the bombs if they kept on exploding" Naruto said pinching her cheeks._

_Hinata pouted. "Whatever."_

"_Awe they make a cute couple" Sakura said squealing. _

"_Yeah, but Naruto has a girlfriend" Temari said in disgust._

_Sakura shook her head. "I think something is going on between Naruto and Hinata" she said in a low voice._

_Hinata's face red from Naruto pinching her cheeks. _

"_You're so cute" he said as he lean his face closer to Hinata's. She knew what was going to happen. And she wanted it. Naruto gave her a gentle kiss and went back to driving. Even though she knew what was going to happen she still was speechless, she never expected him to do that in front of his… their friends. In fact the whole car was shock. And it was like that until they reached home._

_**1 Month Ago**_

"I don't want to go outside" Hinata said frowning.

"Stop frowning honey or you'll get crowns on your forehead" her loving mother said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Hinata stopped frowning after what her mother had said. "But I'm in shape" she said complaining.

Hina, Hinata's mother, smiled at her 17 year old daughter. "Okay just ride your bike for an hour and you can come back inside" she said pushing her daughter outside.

Hinata turned around and watched as he mother slammed the door on her face. "How rude!" she said.

She turned around and grabbed the bike that was leaning on the side of the house. She grumbled to herself and she rode her bike down the lane. The sun was out that day and not much cloud were in the sky, but some wind was blowing.

"I can't believe I still remember how to ride this thing" Hinata said laughing to herself.

She had spoken to soon, there was a cranking sound and she heard something pop. She stopped her bike and came off of it. "What the hell!" she said as she the rusty chain dropped to the floor.

She sighed as she pushed the bike to the side of the lawn and laid it there to rest. She sat beside her black bike.

"I'm not far from home, but I still don't want to ride it. Mom might think I meant to do that" she said sighing. She sat there for 10 minutes until she heard a skateboard. A boy wearing a white t-shirt, which showed off his muscles, with dark blue skinny jeans with orange and black vans was the one riding the skateboard. Hinata watched as the blonde boy rode pass her.

"Sexy" was with Hinata said.

The blonde boy turned his skateboard around and walked up to Hinata.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Hinata jumped from the deep voice. She then heard laughter. Hinata frowned at the boy.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling at her.

Hinata returned the smile. "My chain popped" she said sadly.

The blonde boy looked at her bike and stared at the rusted chain that had break apart. And Naruto whistled. "Wow. Looks like you had that bike for a long time" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"I've never seen you in this area. Are you new?" he asked.

"No… I don't live in this area, I live opposite this road" she said.

Naruto sat down beside her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Much better" he said smiling.

Hinata's face was turning red.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hinata and yours?"

"Naruto" he said giving her a hand shake. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh… I'm not plan on leaving now. Mom says I have to be out for an hour before I come home" she said looking at her watch. "And it's only been 25 minutes" she said sighing.

Naruto laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked pushing him gently.

"No… reason" he said showing his pearly white teeth. "Since you're not going home anytime soon, do you want to hang out with me? I'm kind of bored" he said.

Hinata stared at this handsome boy and smiled. "That'll be nice"

**Review.**


	2. EmailAddress

**Thank you for the reviews. ^0^ **

**Some of these chapters are based on true life story that happened in my friends and my life. (Some of the chapters). **

"So how old are you Hinata?" Naruto asked as he kicked the rock across the road.

"I'm 17 years old" she replied. "What about you?"

"I'm 17 also. I'm going to turn 18 October 10th" he said grinning. "And you better buy me a birthday present" he said walking in front of her causing her to stop.

Hinata stared at the handsome boy and a blush cross her rosy cheeks. "Only if you buy me something for my birthday" she said smiling.

"When is your birthday Hina-Hina" he asked.

"December 27th" she said. "And where did Hina-Hina come from?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh… sorry you don't like it" he said apologetic.

"No-no I like it" she said pushing her two fingers together.

"It suits you" he said. "Like I'm so glad I met you, you seem like a nice person to talk too"

The two walked side by side until they reached a pond. There were some frogs and ducks in the water. Lily pads and flowers were growing on the side of the lake.

"I've never noticed this here" she said.

Naruto laughed. "Are you serious?"

Hinata blushed from the embarrassment. "I don't go outside as much. So don't laugh at me" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

Naruto glared at her and pinched her nose playfully. "I suggest you shove it back in your mouth before I do it for you" he said in a joking manner.

Hinata quickly shove it back in her mouth. "Hmph"

"Don't get mad" he said as he let go of her small nose. "So what school do you go to Hina-Hina?"

"I go to S.S High" she said.

"Oh… cool. I go to KHS" he said.

"Awesome. Almost close to my school" she said giggling.

Naruto nodded. "You're very pretty" he said sitting down. "Sit down next to me" he said in a nice way.

Hinata sat down next to him. "Thank you"

"You have a lot of manners. That's good" he said.

Hinata face lit up. "Why thank-you very much" she said.

Naruto laughed. "So funny"

Naruto suddenly looked at his watch. "Looks like you should be going home now" he said sadly.

Hinata looked at his watch. "An hour has passed" she said happily.

"So you want to leave me" he said sadly.

Hinata had forgotten about him. "Oh I'm sorry. Hmmm… I'll stay a little longer then" she said. 'He's so cute… I wonder if he has a girlfriend' Hinata shook her head. 'What am I thinking? I just met this guy'

Naruto looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Yes…

Naruto pushed her hair behind her ears. "I like it this way. And yes I do…

Hinata tilted her head. "Uh…?" she said confused.

The sun hid behind some clouds that had just formed and the wind blew causing the trees to dance and the grass to do a little shake.

"I have a girlfriend" he said brazen.

Hinata looked down. "Of course I knew that" she said laughing. 'Oh… he has a girlfriend. I feel so stupid, I should have known' she thought.

"Oh…I hope this doesn't change our friendship" he said.

"Of course not" Hinata said pushing him gently.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand. 'Such pretty eyes' he thought.

Hinata stared into his eyes. 'I've never seen pretty eyes like this before' she thought.

The two stared at one another, before Naruto let her go. "Well I should be heading home and so should you"

"Mhmm…"

Naruto got up of the ground and he helped her up. "I would really like it if we could meet one another again."

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes… and maybe we can talk too" she suggested.

"Do you have an email address?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes"

"May I have it" Naruto said smiling.

"Sure"

He took out his phone.

"It's " she said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Yes I know it's a stupid name. I made it when I was 10" she said covering her face.

"Well I find it weird and cute"

"We should be leaving now" he said smiling. "I should be a gentleman and help you carry your bike home"

"I would like that… Naruto"

(At Hinata's home)

"Who was that boy?" Hina, her mother, asked. "He sure is cute" she said nudging her daughter.

"Mom" Hinata said. "He's just a friend I met" she said.

"Aha… you should thank me. If it wasn't for me telling you to go and get your behind outside you would have never met him" she said sweetly.

Hinata glared at her. "Yeah-yeah" she said opening the fridge. "I'm so thirsty" she said to herself as she took out a bottle of water.

(At Naruto's home)

"Where were you?" Naruko asked.

"Oh… just met a friend" he said smiling.

Naruko glared at her brother. "So where's the chocolate milk?" she asked.

Naruto stared at her. "So that's why I went outside" she said hitting his face. "To buy some chocolate milk"

"NARUTO!" Naruko screamed as she tackled her big brother.

"I'm sorry… I forgot" he said laughing as his sister punched him in the stomach.

"Gah! Why aren't you crying and begging for me to stop" she said angrily.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes. "Because it's cute and funny, I'll buy you an ice-cream later on okay" he said patting her head.

She looked at him and raised his eye brow. "You never forget things I send you for. Who was this friend who you met?" she asked curious.

"Oh her name is Hinata" he said.

"You do know you have a girlfriend… right?" she said in disgust.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes… she's just a friend and I already told her I had a girlfriend. We're just friends. I'm glad I met her."

"Mhmm…" she said. "Why does it sound like you like her?"

Naruto blushed. "I just met her and I have a girlfriend" he said pushing his sister off of him. "I'm going by Sasuke" he said exciting the brown door.

"What about my ice-cream?" she asked.

But the door slammed. "Baka" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he entered the Uchiha estate which was across the road from him.

Sasuke twitched. "Hey dope" he said smirking.

Naruto twitched. "Don't call me that teme" he said punching the pale boy on his arm.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What did I say about calling me that" he said gritting his teeth.

Naruto stepped closer to his best friend of 11 years. "Whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "So why are you here?" he asked as he cleaned his car tires.

"Was bored" Naruto replied yawning.

"So you decide to come in my yard to bother me" he said giving Naruto that death glare.

"Yes" he said as he tackled Sasuke.

"Get off of me!"

"No" Naruto said he snuggle into Sasuke chest.

Sasuke stayed there. "What is it?" he said. He knew every time his friend did this something was bothering him.

"It's nothing…" Naruto said he climbed off of Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and pulled down his blue shirt with had the logo "BITE ME" on it. "Don't lie to me."

"I am not" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Then go-go" he said shooing Naruto away.

"I feel insulted" he said with fake tears running down his eyes.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Hmph! FINE" he said stomping his feet as he exit the estate.

**Please review, thank you.**

**=D **


	3. We meet again

_**Sorry for not writing. I had actually the will to write… and continue on with my stories. ^^  
But now I am back. And hope to get as much reviews as possible! So review this story as soon as possible. Gracias!**_

_**Recap from Chapter 2: Email Address **_

_"Get off of me!"_

_"No" Naruto said he snuggle into Sasuke chest._

_Sasuke stayed there. "What is it?" he said. He knew every time his friend did this something was bothering him._

_"It's nothing…" Naruto said he climbed off of Sasuke._

_Sasuke got up and pulled down his blue shirt with had the logo "BITE ME" on it. "Don't lie to me."_

_"I am not" Naruto said crossing his arms._

_"Then go-go" he said shooing Naruto away._

_"I feel insulted" he said with fake tears running down his eyes._

_Sasuke ignored him._

_"Hmph! FINE" he said stomping his feet as he exit the estate._

_**~(`-`)~ ~(`-`)~ ~(`-`)~**_

**Chapter 3**

**We meet Again**

Naruto stared at the desktop. He was bored and he had a bunch of bruises on him, from Naruko constantly hitting him for forgetting about the ice-cream. He scratched the back of head. "Stupid sister" he said he rubbed his temple. For an hour he had been waiting for Hinata to accept his friend request. He frowned. 'Maybe she was ignoring him' he thought. He sighed deeply as he logged off of Windows Live Messenger **(I personally like windows live, because it allows you to talk to people on Facebook. How can people be so addicted to it?).**

He got off of the computer chair and walked up the wooden stairs. Naruto walked past his sister door and went in his room 2 doors from her. He jumped on his bed and took rested his head on the pillow. He let out a deep sigh as he looked out his window, staring at the full moon. A couple of seconds later, he heard hisphone ringing. He picked it up lazily.

{Phone Conversation}

**Naruto: HN… hello?**

**Voice: Baby! I missed you so much.**

**Naruto: I missed you too.**

**Voice: I know you did. We should hang out tomorrow!**

**Naruto: You do know my friends and I are going to hang right?**

**Voice: I don't care! Please I really missed you.**

**Naruto: Fine- fine.**

**Voice: Okay, where are you guys going?**

**Naruto: Skating ring! *laughs* and bowling afterwards.**

**Voice: You know I love to skate. Well for what time?**

**Naruto: Around 8, so please be ready for 7:30pm.**

**Voice: Sure! Love you.**

**Naruto: *hesitates* Love you too… **

{End of Phone conversation}

Naruto put his phone on the nightstand, he then flips over on his back and ran his hand through his golden locks. "Shit!" he said. He stared up at the ceiling fan. His head soon turned to the direction of his door opening.

"Can I sleep with you?" Naruko said rubbing her eyes.

Naruto nodded as he made space for his sister. She gently climbed on the bed and snuggled on her big brother chest. "People at school make fun of my hair color, can I dye it?" she asked him innocently.

Naruto laughed and pat his sister hair. "But it's good to stand out. And your hair is what makes people look at you differently" he said.

Naruto listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "I know, but I want to try something new. I'm almost 14 you know" she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, what color were you going to dye it?"

Naruko got up and stared at him. "Green…

Naruto looked at her and laughed, and then it stopped. "No"

She pouted as she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "Okay… brown"

"Fine, but what about me, Temari and Ino?" he said frowning.

"First of all Ino dyed her hair that color as a dare, and she liked it and Temari hair is a dirty blonde, almost brown! And maybe you should dye your hair red… no black" she said smiling. "But I must say blonde hair suits you, but I want to see it a different way"

"Not on my life" he simply said. Naruko frowned as she rested her head back on his chest. "So you can drop me to Yuki's house, we're having a get together"

"Are you sleeping over too?" Naruto asked as he gently rubbed his little sister hair back.

"Y-yes" she said as her eyes close slowly.

"Okay" he said kissing her forehead.

_**~(`-`)~ ~(`-`)~ ~(`-`)~ **_

"See you tomorrow" Naruko said as she walked into a big white house.

Naruto smiled as he waved to his sister.

"So she wants to dye her hair brown?" Sasuke said as he took a cigar out of his pocket.

"Yes! What the hell has gotten into her, soon I'm going to find out she's interested in boys, or doing "stuff" with them behind the school" he said panicking. "I'll kill her! So help me if I have a dream she even does that" he said tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

Sasuke laughed as let out a puff. "Chill bro!" he said in his emotionless voice.

"You're right!" Naruto said speeding off.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto she's fourteen! On the verge of becoming a young woman" she said giggling.

Ino laughed. "Yeah" she said poking his cheeks.

Naruto knocked her hand. "No!"

"So where are we going?" Shikamaru, his pineapple hair friend asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. My girlfriend is coming along" he said laughing.

"What! Why?" Temari said screaming.

"I hate her" Kiba said.

"Kiba stop being pus-

Sasuke got slapped in his face. "Bad word!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke rubbed his cheeks. "I'm sorry"

Kiba smirked. "Owned!"

Naruto laughed as he parked in front of a yellow house. He beeped the horn and waited. The girls were in the back fuming and Sasuke was smoking along with Kiba and Shikamaru. The brown door opened and a short girl came out with red hair.

Sakura glared at petite girl as she came in the car not saying anything.

"Good Afternoon!" Kiba said glaring at the back of the red hair.

"Oh" she turned around smiling. "Good Afternoon"

Sakura rolled her eye.

The girl, Karin, turned back around. "Afternoon boo" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek. Naruto smiled at her.

"Good Afternoon!"

She giggled at the boy.

The SVU remained quiet until they had reached Bonnie Arcade and Fun. After parking the SVU, Sasuke own, the got out of it. Karin grabbed onto Naruto red shirt, which Naruto simply ignored and walk with his friends to buy the tickets.

Not long they were skating with everyone else, while the music was playing in the back. Sasuke and Sakura were skating very merrily, occasionally Sakura gave Karin glares.

"Naruto" Karin said holding his hand.

"Yes" he said looking down at the some-what short girl. "Why do you hang out with them" she said frowning.

"We already been through this, so let's just have a fun night, please" Naruto said giving her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled. "Fine…

"No you IDIOT! No- skate- GAH! KIBA!" Ino shouted at the boy who was desperately holding onto her for support.

"I'm sorry" he said crying.

"GRRR!" Ino said as she hit him. "Be a man" she said crossing her arms.

"Naruto I'm going to get something to drink" Karin said as she let go of the boy.

"Okay" he said as he watched the girl skate away in a black ripped skinny jeans and white tight shirt, showing off her so call breast.

Naruto skated by his self, humming, but he stopped as he looked at a girl desperately trying to skate, but she kept falling. Naruto laughed.

"How cute" he said to himself. He carried on with his business, but always found his self staring at the girl. He then skated to her.

"Do you need help miss?" he asked politely.

"NO! I can DO THIS!" she said as she got up, well more like struggled.

Naruto looked at her as he held out his hand. "Hina-Hina needs help" he said smiling.

The girl quickly looked at him and a blush so noticeable formed on her cheeks. "Naruto!" she said as lost her balance and fell with a thud.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her butt.

Naruto laughed as he helped her up.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked holding onto him.

"At first I was like oh it's a klutz, but as soon as I came close I notice it was you, because of what you did with your hair" he said.

"Oh you notice" she said pushing some strands behind her ear.

Naruto laughed. "So why are you skating, if you don't know how too?"

"I'm her with my brother and his girlfriend" she said frowning. "I thought it would be easy, but it isn't"

"Awe! Well let me help you out" he said. Hinata smiled as she held onto Naruto's hand.

"Now you're getting the hang of it" he said smiling down at the very short girl.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

He laughed. "So… you didn't accept my friend request" Naruto said pouting.

Hinata looked up at the tall boy. "I did… I didn't come on till late. Sorry" she said sadly.

"Oh… well I shall talk with you tonight!" he said giving her that trademark Uzumaki grin.

"Who is that with Naruto" Sakura pointed to the girl giggling with Naruto.

Sasuke leaned on the railing along with Kiba. "I don't know, but I'm liking what I'm seeing" Sasuke smirked. Kiba gave him a high5. Sakura smacked all two of them.

"Don't start tonight!" she said. The two boys mumbled.

Sakura walked up to the girls. "Looks like were going to have a very exciting night" she said to them.

The girls looked at her. "What you talking about?" Ino asked pulling down her purple tank top.

"Yeah what you talking about?" Temari echoed.

"Naruto's with another girl and look who's coming this way. The two girls looked at one another, than at Naruto who was skating with some girl who was crying and then the other way, in which Karin was coming.

"I see what you did there" Ino and Temari said.

Sakura laughed. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru came with their hands in their pockets. Karin came down stairs very angrily. Naruto stopped next to them and tried to calm the crying girl down.

"Naruto who is THIS?" Karin said tapping her feet on the red rug impatiently.

After calming the crying girl down, by giving her a blow pop, he turned to his friends and his girlfriend. "Guy's this is Hinata, a new found friend" he said smiling. "Hinata this is Temari, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and m-

He was interrupted. "And his girlfriend for the past year now" she said glaring at the girl who was sucking on the blow pop, ignoring her.

She took out the blow pop. "Nice to meet you" she said bowing down, but lost her balance and fell.

The group laughed, except for Karin who was glaring at her. Naruto helped her up. "Lets get you on top of the rug" he said smirking at her.

Hinata blushed as she sat on the rug. "Stop laughing!" she angrily.

"Oh my goodness she's like a little mushroom" Sakura said hugging her.

The group laughed. Ino pinched the girl face. "So soft" Ino said adoring her features.

Karin glared at her as she held onto Naruto. He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

'Why does she look familiar' Karin thought.

"What school do you attend Hinata?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked up at the girl. "S.S" she said.

"Not bad!" Temari said grinning.

"Ugh!" Karin said.

The group ignored her. "You should continue to hang with us" Kiba said.

"That'll be awesomeness!" Hinata said as she pulled the skates off. She stood.

"You're so short mushroom" Sakura said hugging her.

"Nooo!" Hinata said.

They walked off together. Naruto and the guys walked behind the girls, except Karin for she was holding on her beloved arm. Naruto licked his lips as he saw Hinata hip swing from left to right. Karin noticed it and she frowned.

_**:^)**_

_**Well this is it. Please review, and check out my other stories.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. OddBall

_**Thanks for the reviews. ^_^**_

_**Chapter 4: Odd-Ball**_

"Not bad!" Temari said grinning.

"Ugh!" Karin said.

The group ignored her. "You should continue to hang with us" Kiba said.

"That'll be awesomeness!" Hinata said as she pulled the skates off. She stood.

"You're so short mushroom" Sakura said hugging her.

"Nooo!" Hinata said.

They walked off together. Naruto and the guys walked behind the girls, except Karin for she was holding on her beloved arm. Naruto licked his lips as he saw Hinata hip swing from left to right. Karin noticed it and she frowned.

"Naruto… can you spend the night over" Karin said innocently.

Sakura twitched. "I hate her" she said whispering into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata giggled. "Don't say that" she said sweetly.

Sakura smiled. "You seem like a cool person Hinata"

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"No… not tonight" Naruto said smiling.

"Well maybe I can come by you" Karin replied.

"Um… no I have some people that will be over?" Naruto said unsurely.

"Awe… who?" she asked.

Sasuke turned around. "Me, we're going to be doing some stuff together and we wouldn't want any girls bothering us" he said with flames in his eyes.

"Oh okay" she said staring at him seductively.

Sasuke shivered. "What does Naruto see in this girl?' he asked himself.

"Shikamaru, let's go get some pizza" Temari said pulling him away from the group.

"It's not like I have a choice" he said rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" she grumbled.

Later that night…

"Naruto sweetie… I have to go…" Karin said pouting.

"Awe… why?"

"My mom wants me home" she said smiling. "I have to babysit my little brother"

"Oh… okay, do you need me to drop you home?" he asked.

"No, she'll be here" she said kissing him on his cheek. "I'll talk to you later" she said walking away.

"I thought she'll never leave!" Ino said.

Naruto grinned. "Guys c'mon you got to give her a chance, she's a cool person"

Sasuke and Kiba looked at Naruto with disgust. "Whatever rocks your boat" they said.

They stared at one another.

"Kiba don't you there say it" Sasuke said annoyed.

"But Sasuke, we're like twins" Kiba said smiling.

"NO WE'RE NOT….!" he got up off of his seat and walked away.

"Sasuke…" Sakura got up and walked with him.

"Hey Ino… why don't we hit the arcade" Kiba said.

"But I don't want too" she said annoyed.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING A COCK BLOCKER AND GET YOUR ASS UP AND PLAY SOME ARCADE" Kiba shouted at her. He quickly got up and ran away.

The pulse on Ino's forehead was very noticeable. She got up and walked slowly to the arcade area.

"I'm sorry about my friends… they're quite 'strange'" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay" Hinata said with an anime sweat drop on the back of her head, as she heard the noise of a screaming Kiba.

"Um…. So... You're here with your brother and his girlfriend right?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes…

'Oh, okay"

The two remained in silence, until Naruto break the ice.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her, staring at.

She looked down at the table. "Purple… lavender, anything in the purple category"

"Awe, look at me when you're talking to me" Naruto said frowning. "No need to be shy" he said.

She lifted up her head slowly and looked at him blushing. "Sorry"

"It's …okay" he said patting her on her head.

She frowned. "I'm no child you know"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, I do that a lot, especially to my little sister" he said resting his hand on the table.

"You have a sister?" she said turning her body to face him.

"Yes, her name is Naruko and I think she's fourteen?" he said unsurely.

"Oh my goodness, what a bad brother not able to remember his own sister age"

"I am not! I remember every green moon" he said.

"But… there hasn't been a green moon" Hinata said confuse.

"Exactly"

The two laughed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I also have a little sister, thirteen years old, her name is Hanabi"

"That's a cute name… Hanabi" he said making the name roll off of his tongue.

Hinata smiled at him. 'He's so damn sexy' she thought.

"Hinata I was looking all over for you. It's time to leave"

Naruto and Hinata both look at the person who had spoken.

Neji Hyuga, 19 year old college boy, long brown hair same color eyes as Hinata and stood 6ft3, currently wearing a white shirt with cargo pants.

"Oh okay Neji" Hinata said getting up. "Oh Neji this is Naruto my friend…. Naruto this is Neji my cousin" she said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" Neji said bowing down.

Naruto got up and bowed also. "Nice to meet you too Neji"

The two looked at one another.

"Did you dye your hair?" Neji asked.

"NEJI!" Hinata shouted out of embarrassment.

Naruto laughed. "It's okay Hina-Hina. No I did not; this is my natural hair color"

"Oh… where are you from?"

"From Tokyo, Japan" he replied.

"So you're a city boy. Tell me why come to a small village, I mean there is nothing wrong with it, but I myself live in the city" Neji said being more curious.

"Oh what are you doing there?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stared at the two.

"College, I am studying medicine, along with my girlfriend"

"That's cool. I like the city, but I also love this village. It isn't your average village, it's quite big, the roads are neat, the houses are nice, and so are the people of Konoha" Naruto said smiling. "And they have all these cool stuff; I wouldn't expect a village to have"

Neji gave him a half smile. "Indeed this village is quite unique. Well it was nice meeting you Naruto"

He turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry for my odd ball of a cousin" Hinata said bowing down.

"It's okay. He seems like a cool guy, very smart too. But I guess I'll talk to you tonight?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Of course"

**Review.**


	5. I'm Happy but I'm nervous!

**Thanks for the reviews. ^_^**

"That's cool. I like the city, but I also love this village. It isn't your average village, it's quite big, the roads are neat, the houses are nice, and so are the people of Konoha" Naruto said smiling. "And they have all these cool stuff; I wouldn't expect a village to have"

Neji gave him a half smile. "Indeed this village is quite unique. Well it was nice meeting you Naruto"

He turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry for my odd ball of a cousin" Hinata said bowing down.

"It's okay. He seems like a cool guy, very smart too. But I guess I'll talk to you tonight?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Of course"

(Naruto's House)

Naruto tapped his finger on the computer desk; the house was very quiet since his little sister was at a sleep over and his mom had gone on a business trip. He sighed deeply. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was already 11:45 pm.

'She isn't coming on' he thought. "Wait, why am I so eager for her to come on? … I have a girlfriend."

He got up from the computer chair and walked down the stairs. "Oh man in here is so dark I can't see" he said trying to find his way through the dark hallway. He finally found the switch and cut it on. "Yay" he said smiling. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and took out a yogurt. He sighed once more, feeling depression overwhelm him.

"Oh Naruto stop sulking" he told himself.

He walked up the stairway slowly. He went back into the computer room. He placed his yogurt on the computer desk and sat down. Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange shorts on, showing his cute behind.

Naruto looked at the screen and automatically his heart skip a beat as he saw the orange bar blinking at the bottom. A smiled crept on his face. Maybe this was her. He clicked the bottom and then his smile dropped off completely. He groaned. It was Sasuke. Despite it being his best friend, he was really hoping it was her, Hinata.

**Messenger Chat**

**Black Knight: What's up?**

**RamenLover: Just sitting and waiting**

**Black Knight: Waiting for what?**

**RamenLover: Are you my mother? Asking all these questions… -roll eyes-**

**Black Knight: -sad face- You are so mean to me. T_T**

**RamenLover: I'm sorry baby… forgives me? 3**

**Black Knight: Lol! We have the weirdest friendship ever.**

**RamenLover: So what you up too?**

**Black Knight: Just playing some online games.**

**RamenLover: O= the prince of darkness plays online games? **

**Black Knight: Shut up! Anyway I saw how you were looking at that girl... –wink-**

**RamenLover: / I have a girlfriend!**

**Black Knight: I still don't know why you decided to date her… brb**

**Ramen Lover: Tyt (take your time)**

Naruto frowned at the screen… he did not want Sasuke to bring up this same thing over and over again. Just when he thought all hope was lost a tab open up besides Sasuke, he studied that name properly.

"Quite Quiet" he said pronouncing the word. He clicked on the blinking orange tab. His face brightened up.

**Quite Quiet: Hi…**

**RamenLover: -smiles- Hinata!**

**Quite Quiet: -waves- How are you doing?**

**RamenLover: Excellent. I was waiting for you to come online… I thought you had forgotten.**

Hinata stared at her laptop screen. "He was waiting for me" she said out loud. Her face was red.

**Quite Quiet: No… I was just wondering if I should've written you… I didn't want to annoy you.**

**RamenLover: Annoy me? Never! (o3o)**

**Quite Quiet: ^ w ^ Hehe! So what are you doing?**

Hinata felt very comfortable talking to Naruto since it wasn't face to face. It was the internet.

**RamenLover: Nothing really… What about you?**

**Quite Quiet: **** Nothing? Aren't you talking to me? So how can possibly be doing "nothing"?**

**RamenLover: LOL! I am so sorry… Yes I am talking to you =) you?**

**Quite Quiet: Nothing… ^^'**

**RamenLover: -frowns-**

**Quite Quiet: I'm joking! =) Just talking to you and listening to some music.**

**RamenLover: What kind of music?**

**Quite Quiet: Nightcore… **

**RamenLover: Oh I've never heard of the genre, well I barely listen to music. **

**Quite Quiet: How do you survive?! D:**

**RamenLover: Lol! Idk!**

The rest of the night went on with the two teens talking non-stop, until it was 3 in the morning. They bid their adieus and went to bed with a graceful smile plastering their face as they lied on the bed.

**(Hinata's House)**

She stared at the clock. 3:20 (am) and she still couldn't still sleep. She was too busy blushing about the whole conservation. 'He was flirting with me and I actually flirted back' she thought. 'My first flirt with a boy… but wait!' She groaned. 'He has a girlfriend'.

She turned on her side and faced the closet door. She wanted to cry. "I feel stupid, falling for someone who already has that special person"

She put the pillow over her head. She had even agreed on meeting him tomorrow. "Suppose I'm not me… OMG! He's going to think I'm a fake" she said. "But I can't just back out now"

**(Naruto's House)**

He stared at his clock. 4:00 (am) and he was not asleep YET! All he could've have think about was Hinata… Hinata! Everything was Hinata. He flirted with her, calling her his cute kitty cat and how no one else was allowed to touch her. Pretty bold, for him, but she actually had played along. Was she into him?

He shook his head. "I doubt that, she wouldn't like a girl with a boyfriend"

But… they were scheduled to meet for tomorrow. Maybe things would work on its own accord. He sighed.

His eyes began to flutter. "Sasuke you're so dead for not returning" he said mumbling, before dozing off.

**(Morning)**

Naruto stared at his clock, his eyes opened up wide. He shot out of bed. It was 1:30 (pm) he was supposed to meet Hinata for 1:26.

He groaned as he ran out of the bed.

**Review.**


	6. Oh gosh

**Happy Birthday Naruto! 3 October 10, 2012**

**And thanks for the reviews readers! I appreciate it.**

**(Naruto's House)**

He stared at his clock. 4:00 (am) and he was not asleep YET! All he could've have think about was Hinata… Hinata! Everything was Hinata. He flirted with her, calling her his cute kitty cat and how no one else was allowed to touch her. Pretty bold, for him, but she actually had played along. Was she into him?

He shook his head. "I doubt that, she wouldn't like a girl with a boyfriend"

But… they were scheduled to meet for tomorrow. Maybe things would work on its own accord. He sighed. What was he thinking?

His eyes began to flutter. "Sasuke you're so dead for not returning" he said mumbling, before dozing off.

(Morning)

Naruto stared at his clock, his eyes opened up wide. He shot out of bed. It was 1:30 (pm) he was supposed to meet Hinata for 1:26.

He groaned as he ran out of the bed.

"What should I do?" he asked his self panacking. "Should I bathe? No! I can't I'll take too long! Brush my teeth?" He screamed, until an idea flicked in his head. He ran out of the house like a wild mule.

….

Hinata sat down by the lake for the past 10 minutes. 'Maybe he isn't coming' she thought.

She pushed her hair back and got up from the rock she was sitting on. She brushed her cargo pants off and started to walk off until she heard someone call her name.

"Hinata..." Naruto said panting.

She turned around and saw Naruto panting. She blushed when she saw what he was wearing.

"Naruto…

"I'm sorry. I over slept… and

"Where are your pants? And are those… heart boxers?" she said, a laughing escaping.

Naruto looked down and blushed. "I didn't know what to do… so I came out here. I wanted to know if you would like to come over, because I haven't had the chance to shower… or do other things yet. I just wanted to meet you" he said.

Hinata stood there shock. 'He wants me to come by him…

**Well yeah this is it for now….**

**But this is for Naruto. Happy Birthday!**


	7. Awe

"Hinata..." Naruto said panting.

She turned around and saw Naruto panting. She blushed when she saw what he was wearing.

"Naruto…

"I'm sorry. I over slept… and

"Where are your pants? And are those… heart boxers?" she said, a laughing escaping.

Naruto looked down and blushed. "I didn't know what to do… so I came out here. I wanted to know if you would like to come over, because I haven't had the chance to shower… or do other things yet. I just wanted to meet you" he said.

Hinata stood there shock. 'He wants me to come by him…

**Hinata's POV**

I looked around the house, it was big in the inside, somewhat. It wasn't all fancy, but it was still decent. I sat down on the couch and watched as Naruto came in the living room.

"Uh… I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to let you wait for me forever" he said covering his boxers.

"It's okay" I said giving him a weak smile.

He smiled back nervously. "Well stay right there" he said running up the stairs.

I stared around the living room. Five minutes had past and I was getting annoyed. 'I thought boys showered for like 3 minutes or something'

I got up off of the brown sofa and started to walk around the house. Curiosity struck me as I looked up the stair-way. I looked down at my watch and saw that 10 minutes had past and the shower was still on.

'Mmm… maybe I can go upstairs and hurry up and run-down' I thought.

I shook my hair. "Hell-no… what if I got caught?"

I went and sat back down and waited; soon after he came down. "It's a good thing I didn't go up there"

"Hey I'm ready" he said.

'Oh his voice gave me the chills. It was sexy"

I turned around and my jaw literally dropped opened. His golden locks dripped water, his eyes shone so bright and his tan skin glistened in the dark house. His muscles showed through his tight white shirt and those pants. I wanted to scream so loudly, but I remained calm.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "Okay"

He returned a smile, showing his pearly white teeth. I could've melt right there, but I remain compose and got up.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Not sure" I said as I followed him outside the house.

He turned around and faced me. "I suck at this… After all I was the one who invited you outside" he said sadly.

I giggled. "No it's okay. We can just hang out."

Naruto looked at me. "Hmmm… sounds like a little adventure. Would you like to explore the trail in the back?" he asked me.

"What trail?"

"Well there's a trail in the back of a cult-da-sac"

"Oh…well let's go. I have never been there" I said.

"Well let's go. Vamos!"

**Normal POV**

Naruto and Hinata walked to the back and walked up the trail. The trees surrounded them and a lot of strange noises were heard. It kind of freaked Hinata out, there was the sound of the leaves crunching underneath them and all these freaky sounds. She even sworn she saw something in the area. Her breathing became heavy, because now it as getting dark. They've been hiking up this trail for 2 hours now. It was cool at first, because she saw so many things she'd never seen before, like different types of flowers and even foxes.

She stared at Naruto who was walking in the front of her; his hair blew back and forth with the wind. As she was walking Hinata heard the sound of crunching leaves, excluding Naruto and her; she felt the hair stick in the back of his neck. Her ears perked when she heard this thing running.

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she ran up to the boy and jumped on his back.

Doing that cause him to fall flat on his face. Hinata, with her eyes shut; hold onto the boy as to seek comfort.

"There's something following us. HELP! GET UP! KILL IT! KILL IT" she said pounding on the boy's back.

Naruto gently pushed her off and rubbed his forehead. He soon looked around and saw that it was a baby fox that Hinata was talking about. He looked at the girl who was now underneath him, whimpering. All he did was laughed.

"Hinata do you really want me to kill something so cute?" he asked, chuckling.

Hinata nodded, her head buried underneath his arm.

"Fine… it looks like I'll have to kill this adorable fox" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE!" Hinata shouted glaring at him.

He laughed. "Well you were the one who said kill it kill it" he teased her.

Her face turned red from embarrassment. 1. Because she staring in Naruto's face. 2. She was too close to him. 3. She had told him to kill a fox.

"Well don't you want to look at the cute thing that followed you?"

Hinata turned around and saw the red baby fox walking up to her. "Awe, he's so cute" she said.

She quickly got off of Naruto and walked to the fox. "Aren't you cute" she said.

The fox yawned and stood up on two legs.

"Naruto look at him" she said squealing.

Naruto laughed as he got up and walked to the fox. "Well I think he likes you" he said.

Hinata blushed, for a moment she thought he had said "I like you"

A few moments later a fox came.

"Hinata it looks like the mother. Let's go" Naruto said not wanting to scare the fox.

Hinata nodded. "Isn't it kind of late….

Naruto looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

"Yeah we should go" he said turning around.

Hinata smiled. "I'm starving" she said running in front of him.

Soon as she ran in front of him she felt strong arms pulled her. She stared in blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if today was boring" he said staring into her lavender eyes.

"It wasn't boring, I had fun" she replied. 'His eyes are so mesmerizing'

Naruto brushed a few strands from her face.

"You look so cute" Naruto said cupping her face.

"…. Thank you" she replied looking down.

Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Let's go and get something to eat" he said.

**=D Review!**


	8. What to do?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**And see… I did update. Woot!**

_Hinata smiled. "I'm starving" she said running in front of him._

_Soon as she ran in front of him she felt strong arms pulled her. She stared in blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry if today was boring" he said staring into her lavender eyes._

_"It wasn't boring, I had fun" she replied. 'His eyes are so mesmerizing'_

_Naruto brushed a few strands from her face._

_"You look so cute" Naruto said cupping her face._

_"…. Thank you" she replied looking down._

_Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled._

_"Let's go and get something to eat" he said._

**Naruto POV (This is a time change…. Tomorrow)**

_**(Phone Conversation between Naruto and Karin)**_

_**Karin: WHERE WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOREVER!**_

_**Naruto (rolls his eyes): I left my phone home… sorry babe. (Chuckles)**_

_**Karin (breathes heavily): You're such a liar…**_

_**Naruto: No… I did leave it home…**_

_**Karin: So where were you today?**_

_**Naruto: Um… with some friends? (nervous)**_

_**Karin: Was it Sasuke? (hearts in her eyes)**_

_**Naruto: Yeah… well I have to go and pick up my sister. I'll talk to you on messenger later. Okay?**_

_**Karin: Sure thing babes. Love you. (hangs up)**_

Naruto put down his cell phone and stared and stare at the wall. He got up and got his keys from the draw and walked outside lazily.

"Oh gosh… do I have to pick her up?" he asked himself.

**(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)**

Naruto got out of the car and walked up to the white house. He looked around and saw a pretty garden full with mix flowers.

"Who would paint they house white? I can't keep white for the man on the moon" he said as he rang the doorbell. "Reminding me of the white house" he said chuckling.

The door opened and revealed a short girl. "You're must be Naruko's brother" she said opening the door wide, revealing the inside of the house.

He nodded. He stared at the short pale girl with dark black hair and brown eyes, with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a long shirt which was of course pink with rainbow ponies.

"Well you can come in and have a seat. She'll be out soon" the little girl said giggling.

He walked in silently and raised an eyebrow at her. Something was not right. He took a seat on the long brown sofa and waited patiently, which was very rare. He started whistling after 5 minutes. He twitched his eyebrow.

'What on earth?' he thought. "Girls take forever!"

He got up from his chair and started walking around the sofa. This was more entertaining to him, than sitting on a sofa. He stopped after hearing someone cleared his throat. He turned and saw the little girl who had opened the door for him, who was surrounded by a bunch of other girls.

He wanted to laugh. They did look so cute and innocent, it was too funny.

'A group of girls together… can't be a good thing' he thought.

He scanned the girls carefully; most of them had black, brown, or dye hair. But something peculiar caught his attention, a girl with lavender eyes.

"Hmmm…"

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"So…. Where is Naruko?" he asked.

"He's so cute" one of the girls said.

"Yeah if you like them blonde…" one said. Naruto quickly glared at her. "Isn't it true that all blondes are dumb… well not Naruko, but you look clumsy" she said smirking.

Naruto chuckled. "Awe, we have a smart mouth girl" he said walking up to her. He gently patted her on her head. "You ever heard the phrase; if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all"

"Well it's best for people to tell the truth right? And clearly someone hasn't told you" she said smirking at him.

"I think she likes you" one of the girls said, Syuki.

She turned around to Syuki. "WHAT… NO!" she screamed at the girl, her face turning red.

The girls started chanting. "Naruko's brother and Yuno sitting in the tree…. K-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Naruto laughed. "Does anyone know where Naruko is?

"Oh" Mia said. "NARUKO COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR BROTHER!"

"Am I this loud?" he asked his self out loud.

Naruto looked down the hallway and saw a tall girl, not taller than him, walking up to him. He stared at the girl, then the other girls.

"Where's my sister?" he asked.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! Stupid" Yuno said.

"That's here" Syuki said.

Naruto stared at the brown hair girl.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Her hair was put into two pony tails, curled. Her eyes shone with excitement as she waited for her brother response. This was his sister… who had dyed her hair, after they already had the conversation.

He sighed and gave her a soft smile. "You look adorable" he said picking her up and giving her a bear hug.

"NARUTO STOP IT! YOU'RE EMBRASSING ME!" she shouted.

"Awe…" they girls said.

Naruto put her down. "Let's go for some ice-cream" he said walking out the door.

She squealed. "Bye everyone, I'll talk to you online" she said as she grabbed her bags and running out the house.

"BYE!" they said in unison.

**(^_^)**

"You don't like it" she said as she stared out the car window.

Naruto sighed. "It looks good on you… but

"But… you don't agree with it?"

"You should've let me carry you to a salon if you really wanted it that badly. I didn't know you were serious about that. I thought it was a phase" he said keeping his eyes on the road. "But the girls actually did a good job. Looks like a professional did it" he said feeling her soft curls.

She grinned… that Namikaze trademark.

"Mmm... maybe you should dye it red next time" he said smiling.

She started laughing. "Only mom can rock the red hair" she said quietly.

Naruto smiled weaken. "You're probably right… her hair was no ordinary red color" he said smiling again as he thought about her.

She giggled. "I want cookie n cream"

"Of course you do" he replied.

**(^_^)**

"You could've carried your own bags you" Naruto said irritated.

"But you're the big bro, so you have to do it" she said sticking her tongue at him.

"Your tongue soon going to drop off" he said.

"Whatever"

Naruto threw her bags on the floor and walked upstairs to take a shower. "I'll be on the computer after I take a shower, okay? You can order some pizza if you want too" he said.

"YEAH!"

Naruto laughed.

After taking his shower, it was 9:50 pm. He logged online and looked at his contacts.

**BLACK KNIGHT HAS SIGNED IN**

**QUIET QUIET HAS SIGNED IN**

**SMEXII_CAN_I HAS LOGGED IN**

**INO HAS LOGGED IN**

**INO YOUR NAME IS SO PLAIN HAS LOGGED IN**

**(**Naruto laughed as he saw Sakura's screen name. He clicked on Hinata's name and started typing, but was interrupted when Karin had said something)

**SMEXII_CAN_I: Hey baby, wat u up 2?**

***Oh gosh* Ramen Lover: Just took a shower. :-D**

**SMEXII_CAN_I: Awe… and u didn't invite me. *pouts***

**Ramen Lover: Maybe next time. So… how was your day? **

No reply.

He clicked on the tab of Hinata and started typing.

**Ramen Lover: Rawr! **

**Quiet Quiet: *hehe* Hewwo**

**Ramen Lover: How are you doing tonight?**

**Quiet Quiet: Good, thanks for asking. What about you?**

**Ramen Lover: Stress out!**

**Quiet Quiet: Why? O:**

**Ramen Lover: My little sister is becoming a young lady. D':**

**Quiet Quiet: What's wrong with that? =) That's a good thing.**

**Ramen Lover: She dyed her hair… after I gave her the talk about being unique. *shakes my head* She even curled it… she looks lovely, but STILL!**

**Quiet Quiet: BEAT HER! :O**

**Ramen Lover: I WILL! :D **

**Quiet Quiet: lol! You should just talk to her or maybe she needs a girl to talk to her. Like her mom, that would be good.**

**Ramen Lover: Yeah… but she pass away 6 years ago **

**Quiet Quiet: I'm sorry… I didn't know…**

**Ramen Lover: Eh it's okay. =D **

**Quiet Quiet: ^-^ meow**

**Ramen Lover: O_O **

**Quiet Quiet: ( ._.) Speak of this to no one.**

**Ramen Lover: My lips are sealed… ; w ;**

**Ramen Lover: What did you do today? Did you enjoy your lunch last night? ^0^**

**Quiet Quiet: I was inside, cleaning… cooking, slept and read my book. And yes I did. Thank you.**

**Ramen Lover: Reading…? Cleaning… cooking? XD You need to have fun!**

**Quiet Quiet: :C Uh… I had nothing better to do… . So SHUSH!**

**Ramen Lover: Hmm… Me and you shall hang out more. Okay?**

**Quiet Quiet: …. Okay. That'll be cool!**

**Ramen Lover: BELIEVE ZIT!**

**Quiet Quiet: Zit? LOL**

**Ramen Lover: I MEANT IT… awkward moment.**

(He stared at the screen. "This girl was cool. Shy at first, but she's cook" he said. He looked out the door. "Naruko everything okay?" he asked. The girl came running in the room with her laptop. "Yes… can I stay in here with you? The pizza guy will be here soon" she said sitting by the window on a soft fluffy chair. "Why not?" he said. He soon looked back at the screen.)

**Quiet Quiet: So…. **

**Ramen Lover: Sooooo**

**Quiet Quiet: OREO!**

**Ramen Lover: Weirdo**

He saw that Karin tab had finally light so he switched to it.

**SMEXII_CAN_I: Gud**

(Good? That's all she had to say. "Like I'm going to reply to that. Not me…" he said as he switched back to Hinata.

**Quiet Quiet: -pokes-**

**Ramen Lover: -pokes back- Hey… you want to come over tomorrow?**

**Quiet Quiet: Sure, that'll be cool.**

**Ramen Lover: Yayz! –dances around you-**

**Quiet Quiet: hehe… what time?**

**Ramen Lover: 12pm? And you can meet my sister too**

**Quiet Quiet: Sounds nice. O w o**

**Please review. =) Thank you. **

**Maybe I should do an OC . like put you readers in the story… I'm trying to explain it… like make a story starring you… by using I and me… :D Narrator of your own love story with any Naruto character. =3 Ima do it one day. **


	9. Look at her Tits!

**Thanks for the reviews. =D**

Naruto smiled at his computer.

"Why on earth are you smiling like a retard?" Naruko asked as she stood behind the back of Naruto.

"WOAH!" Naruto shouted as he minimized the chat, but it suddenly froze.

"Ohh… what is this" she said smirking.

Naruto got up and covered the computer. "I think you should check to see if the pizza came"

"But who's quit-quiet?" she asked.

"A friend… who is coming over… tomorrow" he said blushing.

"Oh… well my friends are coming over" Naruko said poking her brother's chest.

"Eh…. The little brats… the demons from hell" he said rolling his eyes.

"They're my friends…. Not demons!" she said angrily.

She stomped away from him and walked down stairs. "Oh and the pizza is here"

"About time" he mumbled. He turned around and looked down at the computer and saw that the chat wasn't frozen anymore.

He saw the chat and saw that Hinata had left.

**QUIET-QUIET: I'm getting really sleepy. So I'll come over tomorrow… Night.**

"Awe… she left" he said pouting. "At least I'm going to see her tomorrow"

He signed off the chat messenger and walked down out the door whistling. "I hope you're not lying to me" he said narrowing his eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"He was so hot" Syuki said to Yuno.

"I know what you mean" she replied giggling.

"I can't believe you live across from him Naruko" Armi said squealing.

Naruko nodded her head. "I don't see what you guys see in him… he's a prick like his brother" she said crossing her arms.

"Clearly you don't have taste in men" Armi said.

"He's not a man, he's a little boy" she said rolling her eyes.

"What do you think Hanabi?" Syuki asked the lavender eye girl.

"He's… okay, I guess" she said shrugging.

"You guess…. She's blushing" Yuno said poking the girl cheek.

"No I'm not" she retorted by slapping the girl finger.

"Owie" Yuno said as she sucked on her finger.

"Big baby" Hanabi said.

The girls looked at the door as they heard the doorbell rang.

"Coming" Naruko said as she got off from the couch.

She opened the door and saw a girl with long hair, pale skin and the same color eyes as Hanabi.

"Uh…" she said looking at her than Hanabi.

"Um… hi… um… Na..Naruto?" she said looking down at her feet.

"Oh… you're his friend" she said stepping aside.

Hinata walked in and nodded.

"You're so pretty" Naruko said smiling.

"T-thank you" she said blushing.

Naruko stared at her face, to her hair to her chest. Her eyes opened wide.

"WOW YOU GOT SOME BIG KNOCKERS!" she shouted.

By her shouting, the other girls looked up. Hinata face turned red.

"OMG! Guys come LOOK!" she said pointing at it.

Hinata wanted to faint from the attention.

"Hinata…. What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked.

"You know her? Woah her tits are huge" Syuki said.

"This is my sister" she said pointing at the girl.

"She's pretty" Yuno said walking up the girl.

"When will my breast ever grow that size" Armi said holding her chest.

"Um…

"Hinata!" Naruto said standing on the staircase.

'Save by Naruto' she thought. "Naruto" she said sliding away from the group of kids.

Naruto gave a hug. "I see you met my sister and her demon of friends" he said grinning.

"HEY!" they said in unison.

Hinata giggled. "Oh… you mean my sister?" she said smiling.

Naruto looked at her and the girl. "That's your sister! Man… I knew she looked something like you" he said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, she is a demon" she said.

"I'm right here" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" both Naruto and Hinata said.

"Want to come upstairs since they took up the family room.

Hinata smiled. 'My first time going in a boy room' she thought. "S-sure" she said as she took a step up the stairs.

"Ohhh" the girls said giggling.

"Hinata is getting something" Hanabi said smirking.

"What! NO! He's a friend" she shouted, embarrassed.

"Yeah… Naruto has a girlfriend" Naruko said locking the front door.

"Well it seems as if Naruto has a sweetheart" Armi said grinning.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled Hinata upstairs. "DEMONS!" he shouted.

Hinata blushed. 'His arms are so strong'

Naruto let go of her arm and lead her to a narrow hall and turned right. "Well this is my room" he said opening the door.

Hinata walked in the room and stare in awe. Surprisingly it was clean, the body was fixed, magazines in place, drying off towel hanged up along with his schoolbags.

"Ha… and you thought it was going to be dirty" he said poking her cheeks.

"Well… shush" she said frowning.

Naruto chuckled. "It's okay"

She smiled as she stepped further in the room.

"Do you want to play a video game or something?" he asked picking up an X-box controller.

Hinata smiled. "Well you'll have to teach me" she said.

"You've never played videogames?"

"Well…maybe on the computer, but not an X-box" she said sitting in front of the television"

He smiled. He sat next to her and gave her the remote. "Well….

He started to explain how to play the game, **Dead or Alive** (love that game, after my friend introduce me to it) and even showed her previews.

"Oh…" she said as she watched the two girls fight.

Naruto soon changed the game to a two player match, where Hinata quickly lost.

"You're such a cheater" she said glaring at him.

He glared at her back. "I did not" he said pouting.

"Hmph… yes you did"

"I am more advanced than you…"

"Well you could've gone easy on me" she said frowning.

Naruto poked her forehead. "Don't frown, you'll get crowns" he said.

Hinata stuck out her tongue. 'He's so easy to talk too' she thought.

"I suggest you put that tongue back into your mouth, before I chop it off" Naruto said grinning evilly.

"Sadist" she said.

"Oh really?" he said leaning over to her.

She leaned backwards. "FREAK!" she said getting up.

Naruto laughed. "Help me out?" he asked.

Hinata walked up to him and helped him, but was pulled down by him.

"Gah!" she shouted.

She rubbed her forehead. "Baka!" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said rubbing the back of her head.

Hinata looked into his eyes. "So mesmerizing"

"Hmmm….What's mesmerizing?"

"Nothing…. And let go of me" she said.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I said so" he said hugging her.

Her face turned red.

He cupped her cheeks. "Look at her big cheeks" he said playing with them.

'Why does that sound so perverted' she thought.

She bit him on his arm.  
"Owie" he said rubbing it.

"Serves you right!"

**=)**

**Review. **


	10. And that's when I felt guilty

Thanks for the reviews. Maybe sometimes the story can be unreadable, I guess it's because the way I talk or the way my country speaks…. I don't know, but I'll try to make the story readable.

**Warning: Grammatical and Spelling Errors. **

_**"Gah!" she shouted.**_

_**She rubbed her forehead. "Baka!" she said.**_

_**"I'm sorry" he said rubbing the back of her head.**_

_**Hinata looked into his eyes. "So mesmerizing"**_

_**"Hmmm….What's mesmerizing?"**_

_**"Nothing…. And let go of me" she said.**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"I said so" he said hugging her.**_

_**Her face turned red.**_

_**He cupped her cheeks. "Look at her big cheeks" he said playing with them.**_

_**'Why does that sound so perverted' she thought.**_

_**She bit him on his arm.**_

_**"Owie" he said rubbing it.**_

_**"Serves you right!"**_

**Naruto POV**

I stared at her, she was so adorable. I didn't know a girl like her even existed. Her eyes shone with amusement, everything about her was so wonderful. And I had to admit, she was everything Karin wasn't.

"Naruto" she said snapping her fingers at me.

I stared at her and smiled. "Yes…"

She poked the middle of my forehead. I knew I was blushing red as a tomato. "Is everything okay?" she asked me concern.

That's it. She was definitely not Karin, Hinata actually cared about me. I poked her nose.

"Of course I'm okay" I replied.

She smiled at me, showing her big white pearly teeth. I felt really nervous, like a swarm of tickle fairies were in my stomach. She stared at me awkwardly, which caused me to laugh.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I said flicking her nose.

She held her nose, in a cute manner I should say, and shook her head. "I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"NO!" she said glaring at me.

I glared back at her. 'Why couldn't Karin be this fun' I thought.

"Don't glare at me like that" she said frowning.

"If you keep on frowning like that, you'll soon end up getting crowns on your forehead" I said sternly.

She touched her forehead gently.

"And I'm sure you don't want that"

She shook her head. "No crowns"

"Good" I said standing up. "So what do you want to do? Are you hungry yet?"

"No" she said staring up at me.

I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up too strongly and she landed on my chest.

"I am so sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" I said apologetically.

She looked in my eyes and gave me a weak smile. "I guess you don't" she said poking my stomach.

I hit her finger. "No… bad" I said playfully.

She giggled. "You're so silly"

"And you're so short"

I knew she did not like that, because her eyes showed anger.

"I am not short" she repeated as she hit me on chest repeatedly.

All I could've done was laugh. She really thought she was hurting me. I grabbed her by her rest and she quickly stared at me. I stared down at her lovingly. Her lips were full and they were calling out to me.

_Naruto kiss me. Kiss me now. _

_You know you want too._

_Please!_

"N-A-R-U-T

I stopped her from saying the O by kissing her soft lips. I knew she was shocked; by the way her body reacted. I opened my eyes and stared at her. A tint of blush crossed her cheeks. Her eyes were dazed and I could tell she wanted more. I gently wrapped my arms around her small waist, leaned down and kissed her once more. This time she returned the kiss. I deepened this wonderful kiss. Lust filled me up like a water balloon. My head felt as if it was going to ooze lovey dovey hearts. And my eyes felt as if they were going to sink in the back of my head. The strands of hair on my neck stick up and the butterflies swarm aggressively in my stomach.

We both broke apart and breathe for air. Our face was heated by this passionate kiss. I let go of her waist and we both stood there. We soon jumped after someone opened the door.

"Hey bab-

'FUCK!' I thought.

"Um… hello" Karin said as she stared at me.

"Hey babe" I said walking to her. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how you were doin-

"NARUTO KARIN IS HERE" Naruko said barging into the room almost knocking Karin over.

She stared at us weirdly. "OH… I guess you already figured that out" she said backing away. "Well…yeah... I'm… going… well this is awkward" she said walking out of sight.

"Um… so what was going on here?" she asked.

Hinata stood there silently.

"Well my sister was having company over and I wanted some company also, so I asked Hinata if she wanted to come over, since you were busy" I said smiling at Hinata.

She stared at me, then Hinata, then at the video game that was still playing.

"Well yeah" Hinata said joining in. "He was teaching me" she said.

I grinned at her.

"Oh well… I'm here. I was thinking about you all day" she said hugging me.

_And that's when I felt guilty. _

~Review.


	11. Somethings Up

**Thanks for the reviews. And I don't know why Karin is in this story either. ( ._.) Oh well! Things are heating up! O_O I can't wait to see what happens. *lol* **

_"Well my sister was having company over and I wanted some company also, so I asked Hinata if she wanted to come over, since you were busy" I said smiling at Hinata._

_She stared at me, then Hinata, then at the video game that was still playing._

_"Well yeah" Hinata said joining in. "He was teaching me" she said._

_I grinned at her._

_"Oh well… I'm here. I was thinking about you all day" she said hugging me._

_And that's when I felt guilty._

**Hinata POV**

This was so awkward! His girlfriend came into the room after that wonderful kiss. I can't believe kissed him, well technically he kissed me, but I kissed him back. I wanted to smack my head. He betrayed his girlfriend with a kiss. I stared at the two smiling, trying not to show any emotion. Why was he with her anyway? She didn't look friendly or anything. Wow, this is great. I'm blaming him for dating someone liked that.

"Um…. I think I'll leave now" I said as I walked towards the door.

Sure enough the little 'oh I'm going to interrupt you guys by busting into door' smiled at me. "Well bye Hinata"

I wanted to choke her. Oh now I'm getting angry.

"Why are you leaving… I mean um… we haven't eaten anything yet or Hanabi hasn't finished her play date with Naruko" Naruto said almost pushing Karin away, which caused her to frown.

"Yeah…, but I have to go clean um… bye" I said disappointed.

I walked out the door and down the stairs praying… hoping that he would come after me and say, 'Please stay Hinata, I love you", but he never did. He let me walked away. I felt crushed. I walked down the stairs and out the door, without telling Hanabi anything. Too many things were running though my head. I started to run down anxious.

**Naruto POV**

I wanted to run after her, to tell her stop…to tell her we was having so much fun, but Karin had grabbed me by my arm and wouldn't let go, then she kissed me. She was quite strong, but I managed to push her off and run downstairs, but Hinata was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I screwed up big time.

I felt soft arms wrapped around me. I turned around I saw it was Naruko. I smiled at her. "Do you guys want me to order some pizza?

She gave me a huge grin. "Pepperoni, BBQ, and pineapple pleaseeeeeeeee!"

I laughed. "Don't you that we are in recession aye?"

She laughed. I patted her on her head, and then walked towards the telephone. I wish she was still here.

**Normal POV**

"So sweetie… why didn't you tell me you were going to be so lonely" Karin said clinging onto Naruto.

He took a bite out of the pizza. "You said you were busy" he replied mumbling.

She sat on the bed and smirked at Naruto. "Let's have some fun" she said seductively.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Um… no thank you" he said.

He couldn't take his mind off of Hinata. He felt really bad for what he had done. It wasn't fair to Hinata or Karin.

"Naruto you're being boring" she said dryly.

He instantly looked at her and grunted. "Troublesome"

He hovered over here and smiled. "So you think I'm boring now?"

She smiled back. "Did that slipped out"

He leaned down and gave her a rough but gentle kiss. She stared into his eyes and smiled. Naruto brushed some of hair from her neck and leaned into to give her nibble, but he notice something red/purplish. He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Karin" he spoke with a hush tone. "Where did you get that from?" he said pointing at her neck.

She quickly covered it. "W-well it was those damn mosquitoes" she said blushing. "My dad left the back door open to the house and they came in aggravating the family" she said.

"Ahh! I hate mosquitoes" he said walking over to his dresser.

She watched as he dug into his draw, humming. "There we go" he said walking to her.

He handed her a tube of cream. "This is for mosquitoes bites. I know they can be a pest and itchy" he said nervously.

She took it. "Yeah it sure itches" she said scratching the area.

He grinned at her. "It's getting late. I think you should leave"

She pouted. "Awe, you want to get rid of me that badly? I thought I would spend the night." She said playfully.

"Oh… my sister wouldn't like a next lady in my bed" Naruto said putting on his jacket.

"Awe… well are you walking me home?" she asked.

Naruto laughed hysterically which caused her to frown. "No… you live very far from me. And I'm sure you drove here… so" he said kissing her on the cheeks. "You should probably leave. I don't want you to drive out late with these crazy people nowadays" he said.

"Fine" she said getting off of his bed.

He pinched her cheeks. "Oh don't be a big baby!"

"I am not!" she said sighing. "But where are you going?"

"Um… I have to walk my sister friend home…" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Oh… well I'll talk to you when I reach home" Karin said pushing her glasses up.

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "Okay"

_~Review Please… _


	12. Ponders

**Thanks for the reviews readers. I'll try to update frequently, but I'm not making any promises… I catch the lazy spirit sometimes. *hehe* Oh and look out for 2 more new stories, either coming out tomorrow or maybe I might write one today. **

**-Yes we all know Naruto can be a dimwit. -_-' **

**-And I'm glad to be back. O-o like I said lazy spirit! **

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

_Naruto laughed hysterically which caused her to frown. "No… you live very far from me. And I'm sure you drove here… so" he said kissing her on the cheeks. "You should probably leave. I don't want you to drive out late with these crazy people nowadays" he said._

_"Fine" she said getting off of his bed._

_He pinched her cheeks. "Oh don't be a big baby!"_

_"I am not!" she said sighing. "But where are you going?"_

_"Um… I have to walk my sister friend home…" he said avoiding her eyes._

_"Oh… well I'll talk to you when I reach home" Karin said pushing her glasses up._

_Naruto gave her a weak smile. "Okay"_

He walked Karin down the stairs and to the front door.

"So don't forget tonight…" she said turning around to face him.

"Yes-yes I know" he said kissing her on her forehead.

She smiled brightly at him. "Bye"

He closed the door behind her and turned to Naruko who was sitting down with Hanabi, in the living room. He smiled at the two, which caused them to raise their eyebrows.

"….So Hanabi when are you plan on leaving?" he asked walking towards the sofa.

Naruko and Hanabi sat there watching him. All the other girls had left.

"Um… I was going to leave right about now." She said getting off of the sofa.

"And how are you getting home?"

"I'm going to walk" she said walking to the door wear her shoes were at.

"I think I'm going to walk her Naruto. I don't want her walking by herself in the middle of the night" Naruko said hopping off of the sofa.

The two girls stood side by side, Hanabi being the taller one.

"Well I can't have my sister walking in the middle of the night, so I'll walk you two home. Okay?" he said smiling at them.

Hanabi leaned in and whispered to Naruko, "Your brother is so weird"

Naruko shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry"

"Let's going shall we?" he said opening the house door for the two lovely ladies.

The two laughed in fits of giggles.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So this is where Hinata lives…" he whispered underneath his breath.

Hanabi turned around and bowed. "I appreciate you two walking me home. Thank you" she said.

"No problem" Naruko said grinning at her.

"Hey Hanabi, I know it's late at night and school is tomorrow, but can you do me a favor and call Hinata for me" Naruto begged.

She raised her eyebrow. "Sure no problem, give me a second" she said walking into the house.

Naruto smiled.

"So you have a crush on Hanabi's sister?"

Naruto turned to his little sister, a blush noticeable on his face. "No… she's a close friend" he said mumbling with his words.

"Why are you mumbling?" she said teasingly.

"I am not" he said turning red.

"But you guys look so cute together!" she said squealing. "My friends were talking about it and they also agreed" she grinning evilly.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "You demons need to mind your own business!"

"But your business is my business"

"Yeah…sure it is" he said poking her forehead.

"BAKA!" she said biting his finger.

"Why you little-

**(With Hanabi and Hinata)**

"Hinata" Hanabi said knocking on Hinata's room door.

"Um…come in" she replied.

Hanabi walked into her sister's room to see her laying down. For some reason this sight made her worried. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" she replied quickly.

"Well um…Naruko's brother is out there. He really wants to talk to you" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hinata stiffened. "Tell him I'm asleep" she grumbled.

"Did he do something you?"

"No… I just don't want to see him"

She sighed. "But he really wants to see you… he even walked me home"

Hinata buried her head in her pillow.

Hanabi sighed once more. "You know he won't be leaving until he sees you. After all Naruko takes after him from what I can see"

Hinata got up out of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Hanabi smiled at her big sister. "Oh Hinata don't be a big baby!"

She glared at her. "I am not" she said as she walking to the front of her mirror.

"So you're getting pretty for him!"

She felt Hanabi smirk and she twitched. "Shut up!" she said running out of her room.

Hanabi shook her head. "Oh Hinata…"

**(Outside)**

"Naruto let go!"

The two siblings got into frenzy and started yanking one another hair.

"YOU LET GO FIRST" he retorted.

"Um….

Naruto and Naruko looked up toward the soft voice.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

"Um… Naruto pulled my hair first and it really hurt" Naruko said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hinata frowned at him. "Wait.,. WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Let go of her hair!" Hinata said angrily.

Naruto quickly released the girl hair and stood up right. "But she started it" he said whining.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she did. Hey sweetie, why don't you go inside for couple of minutes? You can go to Hanabi's room" she said smiling.

"Oh okay" Naruko said retuning the smile.

She went into the house.

"So… um what did you want?" Hinata asked as nice as possible.

Naruto gave her hug, which shocked her. She couldn't respond, her mind was playing scramble.

"Why did you leave?" he asked staring into her eyes.

She blushed as she looked away. "Because your girlfriend came" she responded harshly.

"You could've stayed! I was worried about" he said.

Hinata turned and faced him. "Worried about me?" she said almost mockingly. She pushed him off. "So why didn't you come after me!"

Naruto frowned. "I did… but she held me back!"

Hinata scoffed. "Yeah right…

Naruto grabbed her by her hands. "Sorry … okay?"

She sighed deeply. "Why look at me… um… sorry about that" she mumbled.

Naruto kissed her on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for kissing you…earlier"

Hinata bit the bottom of her lips. "It's oka…

She didn't finish her sentence. She yanked him down and crushed her lips against his.

_**1 Month Later-Hinata's POV**_

_He walked me to my door and kissed me softly on my lips. I knew it was wrong and it was a sin, but she didn't deserve him. I did. I loved him, did he loved me?_

_He kissed me again. His kissed was rougher this time. As he kissed me this very thought nagged me in the back of my head. "Why was he still with her?"_

_~Don't forget to review~ _


	13. He walked me to school

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**I hope you readers didn't get confuse when I put 1 month later, because in the beginning it had 1 month later, it was a dip in the future, just telling you this for future reference. **_

_**Omn I was trying to find this thing for the longest… but I couldn't and I was like nooooo! I don't want to rewrite it, I can't remember what I wrote, but I found it. Yay! **_

_**I have decided I'm going to update every Saturday! **_

_**^ w ^ o-o Please keep reviewing**_

Hinata's POV

I looked in the mirror at nicely pressed uniform. I wore a red skirt, which stopped to my knees. I didn't feel comfortable wearing the short miniskirts, especially with the perverted teachers around. I shuddered. I had on a short white lace socks and black school shoes. She put her hair in 2 low pony tails and a red hair bow on the right side of her head.

I looked in the mirror one last time, before heading outside. My school briefcase was in front of me and I just watched as the trees rustle back and forth. I wasn't expecting outside to be cold, but mommy did warn me.

"I should've listened to her" I mumbled under my breath.

I walked up the streets and past Naruto's house. "I wonder if he's awake. Of course he is, today is school" I said to myself.

I smiled gracefully as I stopped by a cherry blossom tree. It was really breezy. I shivered slightly; curse me for being so stubborn.

I closed my eyes and felt as the wind brushed against my face. The wind blew my hair back and forth.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen you in your school uniform and I must say you look very lovely."

I snapped out of hair trail of thoughts and a soft small plastered my face. "Thank you"

A big hand patted me on my head. "Your hair is in two, it makes you so adorable and innocent"

My teeth started to chattered and felt the little goose bumps form on skin.

"Awe my poor boo is cold" I heard him said.

I soon felt something wrapped around me. It was his school sweater. I looked up at him thanked him.

"So why are you standing here, shouldn't you be going to school now?" he asked, concerned.

"I always stand at this spot, before I go"

"Oh… well I hope my jacket color doesn't clash your outfit, Ms. Candy Cane."

I giggled at his comment. "No I don't mind, but I hope you don't be cold" I said as I felt his sweater. It was nice and soft and it smelt so manly, like him.

"Mind if I walk you to the gate of your school, since you it's 10 minutes away from mines"

I nodded. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. He is so nice to me.

"I hope you don't mind me walking to you to your school" he said.

I frowned. "Why would I mind… I'm not like those children" I whispered.

Naruto grinned. "I know your not, but it might ruin your reputation to let a K.H.S boy, well to be exact a public school boy walk you"

A frown was still seen on my face. "I don't care if you're homeless, I'll still walk with you no matter what…"

He gave me a quick hug. "You're really nice."

I giggled. He was so random with his hugs. "You're nice too Naruto."

"So what school does Sasuke and the rest attend? Do you guys go to the same school?"

He shook his head. "No, well I go to a different school, because I was expelled from it" he had said putting his arms behind his head.

I stopped and looked at him shocked. "What did you do?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Well I didn't like my teachers and my teachers didn't like me… they always mock me and made fun of me. And I always pulled pranks on the school and got into a fight, so they kicked me out."

"I don't like teachers like that, and that doesn't sound like you to fight, I can understand you pranking, but not fighting."

"I didn't want too, but the boy smacked me in the back of my head." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh… well as long as you didn't start it, it's okay" I said smiling at him.

We were soon close to my school, because some of the students were seen in the front walking. I know I wasn't going to hear the last of this, a K.H.S boy walking me to school, you're a bad girl Hinata, or why are you associating with a public schoolboy. I hated that.

I turned around and faced him. "Thank you Naruto" I said staring at his chest, since he was taller than me.

He went to my height, which caused my laugh and he kissed me on my nose.

"Have a nice day at school" he whispered in ears, before walking away.

I turned around and waved at him. "You too!" I shouted, smiling.

He just made my day.

~Review


End file.
